shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trials of the World, Chapter 0 - Kyoto
Hello everyone~. How are you doing? I hope you're doing well~. Before I get started with my series, I'd like to thank everyone I've encountered thus far, each and everyone of them have helped me with my character's development, or given me ideas here and there, and I am eternally grateful for these kind acts. Every Chapter will be explained as to who is the Protagonist of the Chapter up here on this little Author's Note thing, so don't fret about any confusion~. Anyhow, enjoy!~ (4/30/2015) I've updated the format to the standard format I use now, and fixed a few mistakes here and there~. (1/16/2016) Opening Youtube link updated, since the old one wasn't functional. (1/23/2016) Changed Ein and Tia's age, as well as gave them, and Kyoto, the last names. Chapter 0 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Kaze wo Sagashite Setting: An island in the West Blue known as Xei. The island itself isn't very large, however. It only has one town, and even with that, there's not much of a population. Despite this, however, Xei is a beautiful island that has very green and luscious grass, with beautiful flowers blooming. The island is known for its three gigantic trees that are at the back of the island behind the town and away from the sun so they don't cast a shadow during the daytime. On this island, a boy by the name of Kyoto lives in a small house that his parents have bought and paid off so their son could live there. Because of the loot they've gathered as Pirates, every time they visit, they leave behind enough money that'll allow Kyoto to buy food and supplies he'd need from the market in the town. ... ...Kyo... ...Kyoto... ...Kyoto...Wake up... Character Profile: Asparta H. Kyoto, Age 9 Kyoto opened his eyes to the sight of his mother for whom he hasn't seen in 5 months. Completely petrified, he wasn't sure of how to react to suddenly seeing his mother again after so long, especially on his birthday. His mother can only giggle at the priceless face her son is making. Character Profile: Kyoto's Mother, Asparta Tina, Age 48 Tina: "What's wrong? It looks as though you've seen a ghost," she giggles again. "Oh, that's right. You haven't seen us in 5 months," she teases him with a smile on her face. "Kyoto, you wouldn't think we'd miss your birthday, now, would we?" she embraces her son with a hug, taking him out of stunned position and hugs her back. ???: "Hey, champ. It's good seeing ya again!" Character Profile: Kyoto's Father, Asparta Ein, Age 50 Kyoto stops hugging his mother and returns to his petrified state again, being unable to believe that his father would return with his mother. Neither of the times his parents have visited him were both his parents present in the last 3 years. Ein: "Gahahaha. I think I killed him, Tina," and with that statement, Tina slaps Ein, albeit not too hardly. Tina: "Don't even say that Ein. Who would've thought that he'd see both his parents at the same time, especially on his birthday. Captain Sui was rather sweet to allow us both to return home, even if it's just for a day." Ein: "Well, I guess you're right, honey," rubbing the back of his head. "However, you can't blame the kid for being shocked. Isn't that right, Kyoto?" And with that statement, Kyoto snapped out of his daze. Kyoto: "R-right! I really miss you guys... When will you come back home for real?" Ein and Tina look at each other and smile a sad smile. Tina: "Kyoto, sweetie, I know it's hard for you, but you have to be strong. Being Pirates, we're so caught up with our work, that we have little time to come visit, especially all the way out here in West Blue. Captain Sui only allows us to come here on special occasions, this being one of those special occasions. It's even hard for us to come visit at the same time," Tina looks around the room and spots two Den Den Mushi. She walks over to them, picking them up and heading back to the bed Kyoto is on. "However, you're never alone. You have our personal Den Den Mushi's. You've been calling us, and we are always happy to hear from you. Kyoto, we would really love to be here at home with you again, I mean, all that goes through your father and I's head is if you're safe, and how you're doing. However, we can't just leave Captain Sui's crew in the blink of an eye. He's like family to us, as with the rest of the crew. When we find the One Piece, we'll be able to return back home and be a family again." Kyoto's face suddenly becomes a little upset. Kyoto: "Yeah... But... When will that be?" Ein and Tina look at each other with a sad expression. Ein: "Son, we're doing our best. Don't worry, we'll be home before you know it," and with that, Ein ruffled his son's hair while smiling, making Kyoto giggle. With that, Tina brought the cake from the other room into Kyoto's room. The cake had 9 candles, representing his age. He blew out his candles while making a wish. The family enjoyed their day together after so many years, heading out to the market and buying supplies, eating meals together and other things. However, it was getting late, and Ein and Tina had to start getting ready to leave, so, they took Kyoto back home. Tina: "Alright, sweetie, it's getting late. You need to get some rest, and we need to start getting ready. Did you have fun today?" Kyoto looks down, but then looks back up smiling. Kyoto: "Y-yeah! I had a lot of fun with you guys," Kyoto hugged his parents. Tina and Ein followed Kyoto to his room and covered him up for bed. Tina kissed Kyoto on the forehead, while Ein gave his son a hug. They turned off the light and went to the other room, getting supplies to return to their Crew. After packing, they exited the door and returned to their Pirate Ship, departing back to the Grand Line. Play: Trials of the World, Ending #1, Shingeki no Kyojin Ending 1 Next Chapter-> Category:Stories Category:Trials of the World